Azu
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Banished from Konoha at twelve, Naruto finds a new life. With new and old friends, and a new life, how will he respond when his past comes to destroy his new life?
1. Chapter 1

_Yo! I'm a new user of this account so please be nice! This is a story I've thought about for a while, and there will be a ton of OC's. One is my on going one; named Keiko, so look out for her. If you see anyone like her in other stories, their probably stories I wrote and gave to them so yeah… -_-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If I did, he'd be depressed, Akastuki would rule the world, and I would be able to pet Kyubi's fluffy tails! _

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto opened his eyes, watching warily as Tsunade came into his room. The women's face was tear-streaked, and she looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered as the anbu took him away.

After his battle with Sasuke, he was too weak to fight back. Illness had already taken hold, and he had no doubt that would be unable to move. The villagers and his comrades gathered as he was taken from the village. Blue eyes stared back, an accusing haunted look in them that would haunt the crowd of on lookers for years.

"I won't forget," his voice floated back to them.

*

Ten year old Kazu ran through the forest. He carried a basket full of medicinal herbs and food. As he entered the clearing, he ran to a figure lying under a willow tree.

"Good morning shinobi-san," he knelt by the ill shinobi, "I have your breakfast ready. How are you feeling?"

Dull blue eyes gazed at him. Kazu lifted the shinobi's head and rested it on his lap. He ran a hand though the ill man's hair, before resting his hand on his forehead. Kazu fed and watered the man, and gave him his medicine.

"See you tomorrow shinobi-san," Kazu murmured.

"Naruto," Kazu turned as he heard the shinobi's whisper.

He smiled softly, "Nice to meet you Naruto-san, I'm Kazu."

*

Kazu looked up as Naruto walked into the village. He ran up to the older boy.

"Are you alright Naruto-san?" he asked.

Naruto smiled softly, "Of course, you're an amazing nurse."

Kazu blushed lightly as he walked next to the blond. The two walked close together quietly.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Kazu asked softly.

"If it's not too much trouble," Naruto stared into green eyes, "You know, you have beautiful eyes Kazu."

Kazu blushed deeply, before gazing up at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san," Kazu mumbled.

"Call me Naruto," he smiled.

*

Kazu ran up to the older boy, who was sleeping under a willow tree. He knelt by Naruto's side, and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. These last two months had been the happiest of his life, and Naruto was kind to him. He started as an arm wrapped around his waist.

"What brings you here Kazu?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"I-I…well…" Kazu looked down blushing.

"It's alright," Naruto kissed Kazu's forehead, "I'm happy you're here."

Naruto smiled, before sitting up in alarm.

"Naruto?" Kazu asked.

"I smell smoke," he muttered, "Kazu, wait here!"

Naruto jumped to his feet and started running. He brushed past bushes and trees, refusing to lose any of the speed he had. He froze as he came within sight of the village. Charred corpses littered the streets, along with the blackened remains of the houses. He dropped to his knees, turning his head as Kazu burst out of the woods.

"No…" Kazu whimpered, walking over to Naruto, "It can't be real!"

Naruto stumbled to his feet, taking Kazu into his arms.

"It'll be alright, I'll protect you," Naruto murmured, "I'll take care of you."

_Wow…that's really depressing. It'll get slightly happier though, and then it'll get worse. __Naruto__ characters will make the debut in the next chapter, well Sasuke will. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lin gazed t her commander. He had found her and Hiroshi in the ruins of Inazuma Ciy. He had taken her in and given her a pupose.

"Lin, find Hiroshi and get read for an attack," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Lin murmured.

She passed Takeshi Keiko, an ex-missing nin who had befriended her leader. Uchiha Sasuke was talking to her. He had joined after their leader had killed Orochimaru. The four were the main fighters, because Kazu kept their leader from fighting.

"Hiroshi, Wind-sama wants us to ge read," she punched he red heads shoulder.

"Well then, let's go," Hiroshi smiled.

*

It had taken a year, but they had overthrown the island nation of Mikaduzuki's dicataor. Their leader, kmown as Wind-sama, refused to take the position as the new emporer. Instead, Kaxu took his place. Lin ad Hiroshi guareded Kazu, while Keiko and Sasuke worked along side Wind. Keiko understood trade, Sasuke polotics, and Wind military activities. They turned the once weak nation into a powerhouse. It was prepared to take on the world.

*

Kazu pulled Naruto into his arms, kissing the blonds forehead. The older man relaxed slightly, shutting his eyes. Kazu ran his fingers though his husbands hai.

"How are you feeling love?" Kazu asked.

"…Tierd," Naruto murmured.

"Do you want to head to bed?" Kazu asked.

"No," Naruto snuggled closer, "You're comfy."

Kazu smiled softly. When they had first come here, Naruto gave the people the name Wind. Now, only five people knew his real name.

"Come on Naru," Kazu pulled the blond to his feet, "Let's get you to bed."

Naruto followed him, head bowed. Kazu sat him down on the bed, and then pushed him down so he was lying down. He started to stand, until Naruto caught his hand and pulled him down.

"What's wrong?" Kazu asked, "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"My head," he opened his eyes, "Kazu, stay."

"Of course," Kazu lay next to his husband, "Your possession marks…"

"It needed to be done," Naruto whispered.

Kazu whimpered, remembering what Naruto had done.


	3. Chapter 3

_My computer hates me. Next chapter. Yay._

_I don't own Naruto, so yeah. _

_____________________________________________________________________

Sasuke goaned as he council debaed wether not to form an alliance with Konoha. Keiko didn't care, while Kazu was worried. Sasuke could understand that, seeing how ill Naruto was. The blond had somehow managed to make it to the meeting. He was pale, and kept his eyes shut.

"There will be political problems," Sasuke told them, "We have several missing-nins in


	4. Chapter 4

_There's this weird line in the middle of the chapter. Just ignore it please._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so yeah. _

_____________________________________________________________________

Kazu looked up as Shin came running by. The child was two years old and was already loved by the people of their country. Kazu smiled lovingly, his eyes shining. He adored his son, and never wanted anything to happen to him. Shin had been adopted when he was only a baby by Naruto, who thought that Kazu would be happier with a child. Kazu had agreed, knowing that the affect would also make Naruto happier.

"Momma!" Shin climbed into Kazu's lap, "Momma, look at what Daddy got me!"

Kazu smiled, seeing a small fox plushie in Shin's hands.

"Daddy said I could name him," Shin smiled.

"What's his name darling?" Kazu brushed Shin's light brown hair out of his eyes.

"His name's Tsune," Shin pressed the plushie's nose to Kazu's cheek, "Look Momma! Tsune's saying hello!"

"Good for him!" Kazu gently told the boy, "Now, let's get you ready for your nap."

"Alright," Shin pouted.

*

Naruto looked into Shin's room, seeing the child sleeping soundly on his bed. The little boy must have tired himself out playing with Kazu.

"It always amazes me that he can sleep so soundly," Naruto murmured.

"He told me that it's all because he knows that you will protect him," Kazu wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Naruto frowned, "Konoha will be coming soon, and I want the two of you to be safe."

"How soon?" Kazu asked, worried.

"Sasuke and Keiko are waiting for them now," Naruto turned and hugged Kazu, "There is nothing to fear, we will take care of everything."

"That is why I worry," Kazu sighed, "Because you take all of these burdens on. Come rest love, you can save the world tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, walking out of his son's room. Even if Shin wasn't his child by birth, the boy was still precious to him. Turning of the light, Naruto relaxed in his beloved's arms, praying that tomorrow wouldn't destroy his perfect world.

_Wow…how can I write this if I haven't even been on a date? I'm such a sap. REVIEW!!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so yeah. _

_____________________________________________________________________

"I'm bored," Keiko whined, staring ahead, "Uchiha, entertain me!"

Sasuke turned and glared at his brunet partner, "We have to wait for the Konoha delegates to arrive. It's taken this long to set up the alliance; you are not going to ruin it by being bored."

"Stingy," Keiko yawned, "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when the stupid shinobi are here."

Keiko lay down to sleep on the peer. While her usual dreams consisted of fragmented conversations, this time, she dreamed of when she had met _him_…

*

_Takeshi Keiko lay on the hard ground, bleeding from the multiple lacerations covering her body. She smirked, remembering the feel of her sword going through the Grass Nins body._

"_**You stupid girl! How could you do this! Now, we'll die all alone in this wasteland because of your foolishness!**__"_

_Keiko whimpered, clutching her head. The voice in it wouldn't stop talking to her! It was part of her family's bloodline, and was slowly turning her insane. As the only surviving member of the clan, it was hard, having to listen as the voice picked her apart day after day after day…_

"Shut up! It's all because of you that I'm here! You made me question them! You made he hate them! You made me destroy my village!_" Keiko screamed into her head, squeezing her eyes shut._

_She stiffened, hearing crunching boots stop in front of her. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a young man with blond hair and blue eyes staring at her. Next to him stood a feminine boy, with shoulder length brown hair, and amber eyes, with tears slipping down his cheeks._

"_Kazu…do you think we should take her with us?" the man asked softly, his voice scratchy from disuse._

_Kazu nodded, taking the older mans hand in his._

"_Miss, could you tell me the name of my future companion?" he asked._

"_Takeshi Keiko," she snarled, "What's your name?"_

_The blue eyed man regarded her for a minute, "…Wind."_

*

On the pier, Keiko opened her eyes as the boat pulled up. She smiled wickedly. If it came down to it, she would kill the shinobi.

"_**Of course we will.**_"

It was the only thing that she and the voice in her head agreed on.

_Keiko's insane. The little voice in her head has another name, so you'll get to meet it soon. Just see her as the tenth Jinchuriki. _


End file.
